Ginga
Ginga was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 2. He is perhaps most remembered for being considered a threat by everyone despite not doing that much and for being the winner of the Buyback. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites Sandbox Big Brother 2 "Hi I'm Jack and I like cute girls and video games." Ginga entered the house night 1 as one of the 14 newbies of the season, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, he decided to go against feist for Level One, and he ended up winning, moving to Level Two. During Level Two, he went against theturningRAY, and once again, he won, moving on to Level Three, where he faced dooze and managed to move on to Level Four, the final one, against Fred, and managed to defeat him, becoming the first HoH of Sandbox Big Brother 2. There, he opened one of the Chests of Fate, which activated VIP, allowing the runner-up of the HoH, Fred, to be immune alongside one houseguest of their choosing, in this case, qrstuv. His initial set of nomination ended up being Zarfot and view, implying in his speech about their lack of communication with him. After Zarfot won PoV and saved himself, he nominated sigh instead, with the same reasons as before. The latter ended up going home in a 7-5 vote. During week 3, he became nominated alongside Fred, during feist's HoH. During that week there was a Roadkill competition, which allowed someone to nominate a third person, which was NoAviNoKnowledge. After baabaa saved Fred with her PoV, he saw himself nominated alongside verumbark and NoAviNoKnowledge. After a 4-4-1 tie between him and verumbark, feist decided to break the tie to evict him. Game Over Message: Ginga got trapped at the bottom of a Tetris box, and while he tried to jump on and avoid pieces, eventually, he wasn't fast enough and one of them crushed him. Game Over. However his game didn't end there. During week 5, there was a Buyback competition, in which the evicted people, (sigh, blood4bloodgod, Ginga, and feist) were allowed to participate in the HoH competition, and the winner would return to the house. He managed to win and returned to the game, immune for the week. During week 6's Creative Competition, he submitted Chosen by Blood but sadly, with only 65 points, he wasn't able to win. During week 7, he fell nominated alongside verumbark during the Anonymous HoH. Sadly for him, neither of them were saved by the PoV, and he was evicted by a yet unknown vote. Game Over Message: Ginga was stranded in his tower without any soldiers, and soon he got overrun by enemy soldiers and killed. Game Over, Ginga. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites "Ginga was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 2. He is perhaps most remembered for being considered a threat by everyone despite not doing that much and for being the winner of the Buyback." Ginga was one of the nine favorites of the season. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * He was a judge and a special guest for Sandbox Big Brother 1. * Unlike the majority of players, Ginga is actually not a player from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby but from the Epicmafia Survivor Lobby * Ginga, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, achieving 8th place in EMBB3 and he got 14th place in EMBBAS. * In addition he also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, where he got 2nd place in EMVV2. ** He also cohosted EMVV1 and EMVV3. * He was the first HoH in Sandbox Big Brother 2. * He became the first participant to win a Buyback in the Sandbox Big Brother Series. * During SBBB2 he was drafted by the future Sandbox Big Brother Player: itxLuca as well as the past Sandbox Big Brother players: rockgirlnikki and Seplo. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 he had a draft team consisting of: Jpriced, Jpriced, Jpriced and Jpriced. * Just like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, he participated in the Sandbox Survivor series. He got 16th place in SBVV1.